Textmessage
by BlackRaion
Summary: Ymir is in love with Historia for so long now and finally asks her out, but gets rejected, Historia feels that she made a mistake and tries to fix it. Based on: /yuri-snk-texts./post/164794852487/hey-could-you-do-ymir-asking-out-historia-and


Based on: post/164794852487/hey-could-you-do-ymir-asking-out-historia-and

„Oi, Ymir. Stop that. Like really."  
It was Annie who was laying on the couch which was standing in the living room she shared with Ymir. They were students at the Titan University and decided it would be the best to move together to save money.  
The blonde was trying to read a textbook while Ymir was laying on the floor and sighed non-stop while rolling from side to side.  
"I'm trying to learn, so stop with that ridiculous behavior, you hear me?", she continued but Ymir just answered with another sigh. Annie closed her book with a loud sound and sat herself straight up.  
"It's because of her, right? Damn it, Ymir, just get the fucking courage to ask her out and stop being such an annoying crybaby!", Annie told her with a kind of aggressive voice.  
"Meh.", was the only thing Ymir had to say to this what drove Annie almost crazy.  
"Fine, then just drown and DIE in your fucking self-pity!"  
Annie got up, walked over Ymir and wanted to go to her room, but the taller girl grabbed her ankle so the blonde almost tripped. "The actual FUCK Ymir, what's you problem?!", Annie shouted at her and kicked her hand away from her foot.  
"But how should I ask her out, can you tell me that?", Ymir asked with a desperate expression on her face and this time it was Annie who sighed.  
"Are you dumb? Like, totally fucking 100% stupid?! I already explained hundreds of ways how you could do it to you. But you know what, I'm done with that! I'm not willing to waste my time on your non-existing courage anymore. If you're such a pussy just write her a WhatsApp message, gosh, and now stop molesting me, I have to study for my next exam!", Annie said and finally walked away to her room and closed the door with a loud bang.  
Ymir was still laying on the carpet and started thinking about what Annie said before.  
She pulled out her phone from her pocket and opened a chat she named "Queen His' 3" and started to think about how she could actually ask her out.  
They were friends since 4 years now, they had a group of five girls she was always hanging out with:  
Mikasa, an Asian girl who studied sports and fitness together with Annie, who was also in that group. Sasha, an agriculture student was the best friend of Historia, an anthropology student which was the girl of Ymir's dreams since she saw her the first time and Ymir was the fifth in their clique, she studied mythology.

Mikasa, Sasha and Historia shared a flat a few doors next to Annie's and Ymir's flat.  
Sasha was cooking for herself and her friends while Mikasa was reading in her room and Historia was sitting on the couch in their living room while scrolling through some social media. "Nothing interesting today...hm.", she sighed and suddenly a text message appeared on her screen. "Huh? It's from Ymir...", she mumbled to herself and opened it.  
[Hey His', tbh I'm not good at something like that and I wrote and changed so much on this text for minutes now. First of all, it's okay if you say no, I'll be totally fine with it. So... alright, here it comes. I really like you and that's why I want to ask you out. Wanna go on a date with me?]  
Historia's heart dropped for a moment and she read the text over and over again.  
Was she serious? Ymir asked her out? The girl that always teased her whenever she had the opportunity to do so? The girl that always made jokes about her height and her behavior? This was a joke, was it? This couldn't be true. Even if it was true, she didn't liked her that way, right? So there was just one option to answer on that.  
Historia started to type in an answer to Ymir's message and pressed 'Send' with a sigh.  
"/Why am I feeling regret now... maybe it's because I don't want to hurt her, yes, that must be it.../"

Ymir was staring at her phone since she pressed 'Send' and her heart started beating really fast when Historia's status changed to 'Online' and suddenly it said 'Is typing...'.  
She almost heard her heart pounding against her chest, she felt like her inner excitement was about to rip her apart. Her eyes widened when a new message appeared and she instantly started to read it.  
[Hey Ymir. I'm so sorry, but I just don't like you that way, I'm so, so, sorry. You're just a friend to me. Sorry!]  
Ymir's eyes filled with tears and she put her phone away for a moment.  
"Well, fuck...", she sobbed to herself as the tears started to run down her freckled cheeks.  
She was in love with her for about 3 ½ years now, she thought she was prepared for that, but she got hardly reminded that you can't prepare for a broken heart.  
Ymir grabbed her phone and started typing.  
[It's totally okay. Expected a no anyway, so no problem.]  
A few seconds later she got another respond.  
[Are you sure? I'm really sorry, I don't want to hurt your feelings!]  
[As I said, I'm totally fine with that. There are no feelings to hurt, we're good, don't worry.]  
What Ymir wrote and what she felt were totally different things. She rolled to her side, still laying on the carpet and cried her eyes out while she pretended to be calm and cool with it in her chat with Historia. She put her phone back in her pocket and covered her face with her hand, trying to calm down again, but she wasn't able to.  
"FUCK...!", she shouted and cursed while cringing her body on the psychic pain she felt in that moment, she couldn't stand it. She loved that girl so much and she rejected her.  
"Ymir, what the hell are you shouting about?! I told you I have to le-...oh."  
Annie walked out of her room after she heard her roommate shouting and stopped when she saw her crying on the floor.  
"Don't tell me you really wrote her a WhatsApp message.", Annie said and kneed down to her friend. Ymir didn't answer on that, she just pulled out her phone again to open the chat and gave it to Annie who took it and started to read.  
The blonde sighed and gave the phone back before she pulled Ymir up and leaned against the couch together with her with their legs pulled to their bodies.  
"Okay, first thing now is: Try to calm down, alright?", Annie said and Ymir nodded slightly while trying to calm her breath to a normal pace again. She wiped her tears away, but new ones started to run instantly so she gave up on that.  
"Why, Annie? Why won't she let me show her that I would do anything for her?!", she sobbed and her friend started to rub her back gentle. "Hey, it's okay. I told you to calm down first, remember?", she said and Ymir took a deep breath.  
"You know, girls are complicated. We should know that the best Ymir, don't we?". She chuckled and Ymir turned her head to her blonde friend. "Are you talking about Mikasa?", she asked and Annie raised an eyebrow. "Oi, we're talking about you and cute Miss Cinnamon-Roll, don't try to distract from the main topic!", Annie admonished her and Ymir couldn't hold back a small chuckle.  
"Ah see, you're already able to make fun of me again, so it can't be that bad, huh?", Annie grinned but Ymir's expression got sad again.  
"Annie, I really want to be her girlfriend...", the freckled girl sighed and Annie leaned back a bit more. "Ymir, now that you know her answer you should feel free, don't you feel free? I mean the answer was negative, but now you know what she feels.", the smaller girl said and Ymir wiped her tears away again.  
"Yeah, I should. But I don't, at the moment I just feel alone and lost and... powerless.", she said and her gaze went up to the ceiling.

"Dinner is ready!", Sasha called out and Mikasa and Historia got up to sit down together on their dining table. "Thanks for cooking, Sasha!", Historia said smiling and the three girls started to eat. "So, anything interesting today?", Sasha asked and Mikasa just shook her head silently and Historia started to play with her hands nervously.  
"Everything okay, His'?", the brunette girl asked and Historia nodded while waving her hand a bit. "Yeah, yeah, of course! Nothing interesting for me today, too. What about you, Sasha?", she tried to distract from her nervousness and it worked. Sasha started to tell about her day, about every detail what she ate and what she did.  
After dinner Historia excused herself to her room and closed the door before she walked over to her bed and let herself fall down on it.  
"/Why... Ymir, why did you wrote me something like that.../", she thought to herself and a loud sigh escaped her mouth.  
The small blonde girl was confused, more than confused. She rejected her as a first reaction, but since she did so, the tall freckled girl won't leave her head.  
Of course, she was rude and not what you could call a nice person. But she was there for her, she was always by her side, no matter what.  
Historia could always count on Ymir, always.  
"I never thought of you in that way, Ymir...", she whispered to herself and stretched her right arm out to reach her hand up to nowhere. If she was honest, she never thought of anyone in such a way. 'Love' was never something she had received, not in that way.  
Of course her friends loved her, but that was a platonic love and the many guys who hitted on her where just interested in her looks and not in her personality.  
Historia took out her phone and reread the messages she wrote with Ymir.

She closed the chat again and laid her phone beside her.  
"Ymir..."

A week past since Ymir asked Historia out and got rejected.  
Historia's thoughts were spinning around the tall brunette since then and she couldn't stand it anymore, she had to talk to someone about it.  
"Sasha? Can I talk to you for a minute?", the blonde girl asked with a low voice and Sasha nodded with a smile. "Of course, what's up, Histosaur?", she grinned and sat down next to her on the couch by jumping over it.  
"I think I made a huge mistake.", Historia said with a loud sigh and a really thoughtful and kind of worried look on her face. Sasha got worried and laid a hand on her best friends back to caress it a bit. "Oh, okay? Tell me, what happened, I'm sure it's not that bad.", the brunette said with a smile and Historia started to play nervously with her hands.  
"It's about Ymir...", she started and Sasha started to get really interested.  
"She...she asked me out a week ago and-..." - "Oh wow! What did you tell her?!"  
Historia groaned and raised an eyebrow. "Sasha, that's why I want to talk to you, just let me speak, goddammit." - "Sorry. So?" - "I rejected her. And I feel terrible about it, I can't think straight anymore, I can't think about anything else than her."  
The blonde girl drove a hand trough her hair and pure despair appeared on her face.  
"Why don't you just tell her then?", Sasha asked with a encouraging smile but Historia looked up to her with eyes full of fear.  
"I can't! What if she hates me now? I'm pretty sure I hurt her feelings and we didn't spoke a word since then...", she said with a slightly shaking voice what made Sasha hug her tight.  
"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, His'. You know... to be honest, we were curious about when she would finally ask you out, she's into you for so long now. She never actually told me or Mikasa, but it's pretty obvious.", Sasha told her and let go of the smaller girl again.  
"R-...really?", Historia asked in disbelief and wiped her eyes once.  
"Yes, really. So now show me what she wrote and what you answered.", Sasha asked her and Historia did so. Sasha started to read and raised both her eyebrows.  
"Oh wow, yes, you definitely hurt her feelings, Histosaur. Damn, okay... let me think about it. Hm... I guess you should just go over and talk to her, I mean, what else could you do? If you don't talk to her this will go on forever.", Sasha stated and Historia knew she was right.  
"But I'm afraid...", she almost whispered and Sasha tilted her head a bit.  
"His'... but if you don't do it nothing will change. Except for that you won't talk to each other anymore, I don't think that this is what you want, do you?", she asked and the smaller girl shook her head. "No, I... I want to talk to her, I want to hear from her what she's feeling and...and maybe, just maybe... I want to be her girlfriend, too.", Historia said with a quiet voice and stared to her hands with a small blush on her cheeks.  
Sasha grinned and patted her back. "That's what I wanted to hear! Go, get her, girl!", she laughed and Historia couldn't hide a smile. "Thank you, Sasha."

"Ymir, you can't stay in there forever! Get your lazy, heartbroken ass out of your room and take a walk or something, I can't-...", Annie groaned but got interrupted by the doorbell.  
"Huh?"  
She walked over to the door and opened it to find a blonde even smaller than her, nervously playing with the fabric of her skirt.  
"H-...hey Annie...", she greeted her and wasn't really able to look her in the eyes.  
"Is... is Ymir available?", Historia asked and Annie grinned.  
"Yeah, she's in her room and won't come out since a week.", she answered and stepped aside so Historia was able to walk into the flat.  
"Thank you.", she said with a shy smile and Annie grabbed her leather jacket and put on her shoes before she took her keys. "I have some business to do, just go to her room alright?", Annie told her with a knowing grin on her lips and the second after she was gone.  
"Uhm...o-...okay?", Historia stuttered and walked slowly over to Ymir's room.  
She took a deep breath, her heart was beating fast and felt heavy as she knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she knocked again, this time a bit louder. Still no reaction.  
She took a second deep breath and opened the door slowly.  
"Ymir...?", she asked with a insecure voice and walked into the quite dark room and closed the door behind her. "Ymir, it's me, Historia...ca-...can I come in...?", she asked and Ymir just groaned, she was half asleep before. "You're already in, aren't you?", her dark voice said and Historia froze where she was standing.  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to disturb you, I... I can leave if you want me to, I would understand. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry...", Historia said with her eyes stuck on the floor.  
Ymir got up and pushed open the curtains so that some light was able to come in.  
She turned around and leaned with her back against the window with crossed arms.  
"Sorry for what?", she asked quite bored and looked into Historia's direction but not directly at her. Historia's eyes widened a bit when she got aware of how tired and done Ymir was looking, she looked like she didn't slept for days.  
The blonde girl bit her lower lip and walked over to the freckled girl to lay a hand carefully on her left cheek while trying to look in her eyes, but Ymir turned her head away.  
"Ymir...you look terrible...", Historia almost whispered with a worried voice and Ymir just laughed: "Oh well, thanks!"  
The smaller girl took back her hand and her gaze went down to the floor.  
"Ymir... I'm sorry for … for my message, that... that I rejected you. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, I didn't meant to-...", she started but Ymir interrupted her.  
"Oi. As I said, there are no feelings to hurt and a no is a no, I got it. No need to feel sorry, no need to apologize, understood? Why do we even have to talk about this again?", Ymir almost spit and Historia twitched at the coldness which lay in Ymir's voice when she said it.  
"Ymir, you don't understand... what I want to tell you is-... is...", she started but got really anxious about telling Ymir what she felt lately. She was so cold, so damn distant.  
Ymir rolled her eyes and walked back to her bed to sit down to it.  
"Just spit it out, what's the deal.", she sighed and Historia started playing with the edge of her skirt while biting her lip. "My god, Historia come on, I can't take you looking like that, you know that. Come over, sit down and tell me what's wrong.", Ymir said and Historia did as she said and sat down next to her, still playing with her skirt.  
"You know, Ymir... I can't get you out of my head since I rejected you.", the blonde girl started and Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so why is that?", she asked and Historia took a deep breath. "You are always so rude and distant and sometimes so cold, I couldn't imagine loving such a person. But... but as I thought about it since you asked me out I realized that you were always by my side and always wanted the best for me. I... I understand now that your harsh way of treating me is just because you care for me...", Historia said quietly and Ymir's eyes widened. "What do you want to tell me? It's not that we can't be friends anymore, don't worry.", she said and swallowed hard and Historia turned her blue eyes to Ymir's golden ones while taking her hand. Ymir felt that her hand was shaking, so she gave back the grip.  
"I feel so bad for rejecting you, Ymir! It was a huge mistake and I regret it so badly... Ymir, do you hate me now?", she asked with watering eyes and Ymir shook her head.  
"No, how could I ever hate you?", she answered and Historia wiped her eyes with a smile.  
"I'm so glad... I wouldn't stand it if you would hate me, because...you know. Because I realized that I return those feelings of you...", she confessed and Ymir blinked a few times in disbelief and stared in those ocean-blue eyes.  
"Wait, what? You're kidding, right?", Ymir asked confused and Historia shook her head.  
"No, Ymir. Okay, let me say it this way. I, Historia Reiss, am in love with you, Ymir.", she confessed and had trouble to keep looking in those honey-golden eyes.  
"And I'm sorry that I said no without even considering it..."  
Ymir was silent, she just stared in Historia's eyes with her mouth slightly opened.  
"Ymir?", Historia asked carefully and tilted her head an bit.  
"S-...sorry, I just... you love me?", Ymir asked and Historia smiled warm.  
"Yes, I'm more certain than ever now.", the smaller girl answered and Ymir instantly started to cry. "H-...hey! Did I say something wrong? What's wrong, Ymir, please don't cry!", Historia said more than worried and lay a hand gentle in Ymir's cheek.  
"No, no you didn't do something wrong, I'm just so happy right now, I can't even...!", she answered with a small chuckle between the sobs and wiped her eyes.  
"To be honest, I cried like a bitch when you rejected me, it hurt so badly. But I didn't want you to feel bad about it or to accept me out of compassion, you know? And now I'm crying because, wow, Historia, I love you so incredibly much, you can't imagine...and you love me back?! I... this is a dream, right?", Ymir said and Historia laughed quitly.  
"No, you're wide awake and I'm really here, confessing my love for you. This is reality, Ymir, I promise! I was such an ass for rejecting you, I'm so sorry!", Historia apologized again but Ymir shook her head. "No, you're perfect, His'! Absolutely perfect.", Ymir answered and Historia took both of Ymir's hands in hers.  
"So... will you be my girlfriend then? Officially?", the blonde girl asked with a blush on her face and looked up to Ymir who couldn't stand her beauty right now.  
"Only if you marry me one day.", she answered and Historia laughed.  
"I knew you would slip in a proposal somewhere, Ymir!", she said and Ymir grinned.  
"I couldn't resist.", the freckled girl smirked and Historia grinned: "Fine, I'll marry you one day!" Ymir's grin grew wider when she heard those words and laid a hand on Historia's blushed cheek. "Then I want to be your girlfriend, that's all I ever wanted, His'.", Ymir answered and leaned in and so did Historia. Both closed their eyes as their lips continued to come closer and closer until they merged into a loving, gentle and soulful kiss.  
"I love you, Historia." - "I love you, too Ymir."


End file.
